


Amazing (The Only In My Dreams Remix)

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Community: remix_redux, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-15
Updated: 2004-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing (The Only In My Dreams Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to Jen, Pete/Melissa, Dot, and Meg. Remix of [**The Amazing**](http://macha.healthyinterest.net/fic/amazing.html) by Macha

**i.**

_Josh dreams._

Donna's lying next to him, her fingers twined with his as he wakes before the alarm on a quiet Sunday morning, her hair fanned out on the pillows like cornsilk, her skin fair and luminous in the dim bedroom light.

He rouses her with kisses, her skin warming beneath his touch as she turns toward him, eyes fluttering open in surprise, quickly replaced by heat and desire. She drapes a leg over his body, glides bonelessly over him until he's sliding inside her, wet, hot and slick with need.

She gasps his name when she comes, her body drawing him in deeper until his world explodes and he pours himself into her, kissing her fervently.

"Amazing," she whispers afterward, and he presses kisses to her hair and neck.

They cuddle for a while, but then she leaves. She has to. Even in his dreams, he knows they have to be careful, keep it a secret.

*

**ii.**

_Josh dreams._

They're in the office, Donna's hair is twisted up, held only by some complicated arrangement of pens, and he reaches over and pulls one free, and like a wave of liquid gold, it falls loose around her face, spilling over her shoulders.

She closes the door, because no one can know, and moves to where he sits behind his desk. She slips to her knees, unselfconscious, unashamed. She knows what he wants, what he likes, and likes giving it to him. Her hot, wet mouth outlined in red lipstick slides up and down his cock as he leans back in his soft leather chair, growling her name, fingers twining in the silken fall of her hair.

She raises her head and smiles before sucking on his balls, taking first one and then the other in her mouth, then licking up the underside of his cock.

He moans her name and she takes him deep, swallowing as he comes.

She licks her lips when she's done, smiling like the Cheshire cat. He can't allow her to outdo him, so he pulls her down into his lap and kisses her until she's breathless, slips his hands up under her skirt, skating first over and then beneath the cotton panties she's wearing to touch her wet flesh until she's writhing in his arms and begging for release.

She talks non-stop -- it's one of the things he loves about her, that their banter carries over from work to sex, and they compete to see who can make the other lose their train of thought first.

He teases her, sucking at her nipples, nipping at her breasts, leaving little red marks on skin not visible in public. His fingers thrust in and out of her slickness, thumb circling hard against her clit.

She shudders and comes, slumping against him. He licks the taste of her off his fingers and then kisses her hard.

"I can still bring the amazing," he whispers, and even after all this time, she blushes and laughs.

*

**iii.**

Josh wakes with a start, to the sound of beeping monitors, the sterile white of the hospital room reflected in Donna's ashen complexion. One of her hands is splayed across her sheet-covered belly; the other has an IV needle inserted into it, and it lies lax on the mattress. He convinces himself she's reaching out to him, that somehow, she knows he's there and can hear him as he urges her to get well, to keep fighting.

Her breaths come in short gasps, and he wonders if he should call for the nurse. He's surprised they haven't thrown him out, but glad they haven't.

He imagines this is what it was like for her, after Rosslyn. He can't -- won't let himself -- imagine that the outcome for her will be different than it was for him. He will set up rules, he will watch like a hawk, and she will get better.

And people will say how amazing that Donna Moss is, and he'll smile, because he's known all along.

end

***


End file.
